A New Beginning
by just-a-little-star-wars
Summary: After Eliza finds out that Freddy is cheating on her she is heartbroken, she returns to the only place she had ever really called home, 27A Wimpole Street and the professor who live's there


A New Beginning

Eliza POV

Eliza walked through the front door of the old house 27A Wimpole Street, just like she had done a million times before. She now regarded this house as her home, not the run down, one prom apartment where she used to live when she was still a flower-girl, selling as many flowers as she could to make just enough money to live and help support her father's drinking problems. Thinking back she realized that, if Higgins and the Colonel hadn't taken her in and taught her to act like a lady, she would still be in that position. On the not so bright and happy side it was also her transformation into the lady she was now that made her become acquainted with a Mister Freddy Eynsford-Hill, the man she believed to have loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night after she had run away from the Higgins residence, Freddy confessed his feelings to her, he told her that, as soon as he had the money, he would buy her the biggest diamond ring and make her his wife. She believed him for two years, every day she would ask him if he was ready to go out and get a job, he would reply with his charm and tell her that he was waiting for the right position to come up. Eliza ran a flower shop that the Colonel had helped her to set up, they lived a tough life, they weren't able to afford all the things that Freddy was used to, but it was still a comfortable one, a life that she believed was full of love and happiness; until about two months ago when Freddy had started to become more and more distant from Eliza. He would be out all day and night, supposedly looking for work. She believed him too for a little while, but then he started coming home in different clothes , much nicer, more expensive clothes than they could afford. She finally decided to ask him about his recent behaviour, she was scared that her assumptions were correct. She had an awful feeling that maybe Freddy had been cheating on her, he was still young and very, very good looking, but she wouldn't understand why he would betray her. Eliza was very beautiful herself and treated Freddy like a king, always keeping their small house clean, plenty of food on the table and that she always looked her best when they went out.

"Freddy, I want to ask you something. Can you come in here please?" she called from the living room. He was currently 'working' in his study.

"Yes dear, coming!" he called back walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to her, putting his hand around her waist like he usually did. He looked so beautiful, how someone like that could cheat on her she couldn't understand, he was perfect in every way, at least she thought so.

"Don't touch me, I'm not in the mood," she said through gritted teeth. He slowly withdrew his hand from her waist, confused at her change in behaviour, she wasn't usually like that. She could be feisty but she always did it in a nice, joking way. This was very unlike her.

"What is it my dear?" He asked softly, almost sounding like he cared.

"Freddy, I have come to believe that you are having an affair. Don't try to deny it. I've noticed how you come home late at night with different clothes than the ones you left in. Just tell me the truth Freddy, stop lying to me," Eliza said shouting at the end, she could feel tears of anger and sadness threaten to over-flow from her chocolate brown eyes.

"What are you talking about love, I would never cheat on you," Freddy replied, putting a fake smile on his beautiful face. He reached a hand out to touch her cheek, to console his crying sweetheart. That action didn't console Eliza at all, it only infuriated her more. She was sick and tired of this faux chivalry, he was lying to her again and again and she couldn't take it anymore. Eliza grabbed his hand and pushed it away hard from her face, with the other hand she slapped that stupid smile of his.

Freddy was taken aback by her action, Eliza had never hit him or anyone before, it was very, very unlike her. Maybe she knew. He gave up; he had to tell her about the affair, it wasn't fair on the woman.

"Don't. You. Lie. To. Me," Eliza screamed, she stood up from the couch so that she was fully facing him.

"Okay, Eliza, you got me. Yes I am having an affair, but I still love you Eliza, I love you more than her, she just understands me more than you do, she understands what I need," he said in a forgiving tone, Freddy did love Eliza, she just didn't have the money that he had always dreamed of, the money his family used to have when he was still a child.

"And what is it that you need Freddy, because last time I checked I gave you everything," she said still angry at the man, he loved the other woman for her money. How dare he?! "You only like her for her money, and you were okay with going behind my back for what? A nice new vest? A new pair of shoes? I have worked sooo hard for you! Yes, this life might not be as extravagant as what you were used to but it's the best I could give! If you wanted more money you could have gotten a job as well, maybe contributed to this family!" she stopped herself, covering her mouth with her fist. She wasn't supposed to say that, it would have been easier if he had never known.

"What do you mean family, Eliza," now Freddy was suspicious and angry, what could she mean by family, it was always just her and himself, unless...

"Yes Freddy, I'm pregnant, and you will never ever see your child," she shouted at the man she used to love. She got her coat and her hat from the rack near the door and left. She simply left. She couldn't stand to be anywhere near that man, after all that she had given him, all the love that they had showed each other, for him to throw her away like that it was inexcusable. She would leave him, her house and her possessions. They meant nothing to her. She was going home, back to 27A Wimpole Street, back to a place where she would be loved and looked after like the lady she was


End file.
